A New Life: An Emaya Story
by PerfectLittleLiar
Summary: On Emily and Maya's 11 month anniversary, everything in their life changes. Nothing will ever be the same after this day. Read & Review. The more reviews, the faster the updates. :p
1. Chapter 1

Potential Chap Story

**EMILY POV**

Today is a day of many special things. I got an A on my chemistry test, that was one thing that I thought would never happen. Lets not forget that they're serving nachos in lunch today, they're my absolute favorite, my baby cousin turns 4 months today, it's a Friday and the absolute best best best best BEST thing is that it's mine and Maya's anniversary today. Today is our 11-month anniversary and I couldn't be happier, words could never explain how much I love that girl. Unfortunately though, today we can't exactly spend the best anniversary night together considering that my aunt needs me to baby sit my cousin while her and my parents go out tonight. At least on the bright side, my baby is going to help me watch the little man. It's like we'll be playing house for the night, haha.

**NARRATOR POV**

It was the last block of the day, English with Mr. Fitz. All five girls were in this class, just like freshman year, only difference now is that instead of Alison as the fifth girl, it's Maya. Emily and Maya and Hanna sat at a table made for three, with Aria and Spencer in front of them. Emily sat in a corner, Maya in the middle with Hanna on her other side. In front of Hanna sat Spencer and in front of Emily sat Aria. They were all always together with group work and they never had to worry about their seats being changed considering the relationship between Mr. Fitz and Aria.

Today's class was pretty laid back, it was used as a study hall for most of the class, but for the fab-five it was a talk session. Spencer, Hanna and Aria were talking about the new fashion trends that girls in the school have been wearing while Maya and Emily were having a conversation all their own. There was a benefit to having a table all the way in the back of the room.

Maya casually placed her hand on Emily's thigh and was drawing circles on the denim jeans that were suctioned to Emily's thighs. Maya was whispering sweet nothings into Emily's ear while subtly kissing on her neck and underneath her ear. They talked about what their plans were going to be on Saturday night for their anniversary. But more importantly, they talked about what they were going to do with baby Cj tonight.

I mean, taking care of a four month old baby can't be that hard right?

Sooner than noticeable, class was over. Emily and Maya said goodbye to their friends and made their way to Maya's sports car. This morning, Maya picked Emily up bright and early just to spend the extra little bit of time with her.

They stopped off for a small bite to eat together before going off to Emily's to be parents for the night.

It was now around 4:00 when Maya pulled into her drive way. Both girls got out of the car and ran upstairs to Maya's room to put together an over-night bag for her. They packed some extra clothes just in case the baby somehow managed to ruin something of hers, also just in case she chooses to stay over Emily's house both Saturday night as well instead of taking her to her house. After picking out some clothes and other necessities, the girls walked back down stairs hand in hand to the car to make their way to Emily's house.

It was about 4:30, 4:45 when they got to Emily's house. The girls took a detour just to get the extra alone time on their anniversary together. When they pulled into Emily's driveway, Maya parked her sports car in the garage next to Emily's. They both got out of the car and walked to the inside garage door that lead to the kitchen.

When they walked in, the first thing they seen was a ton of baby stuff. It was amazing how much baby things there actually were, you would have thought that Emily's aunt was moving in with them as well.

"Mom, we're home, where are you?" Emily yelled through the house.

"We're in here!" Pam yelled back sounding extremely happy.

Emily and Maya followed the sound of baby giggles to find the rest of the family. Emily and Maya walked into the living room hand in hand to find Pam, Wayne and Emily's aunt Naya. Emily brought Maya closer to them. Wayne gave Maya a hug while Pam simply nodded her head at her. Emily walked over to Naya and introduced Maya.

"Auntie Naya, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Maya. Maya this is my aunt Naya." She said to the two of them. They both smiled and said hi to each other before Emily's mom started a new conversation.

"So, Emily. I have some news." Pam said in a serious voice.

"What is it mom?" Emily replied curiously.

"I'm sure you noticed all of CJ and Naya's things in the house when you and Maya came in. Correct?"

"Yea, what about it?"  
"Your aunt is going to be moving in with us. We brought all of hers and Cj's things over while you were at school today."

"Really?! Auntie Naya that's amazing. May I ask why though?" Emily said happily.

Naya drooped her head down low before Pam put her hand up symbolizing that she'd tell what happened.

"Emily, Cj's father left a few weeks ago on 'business' and never came back. He changed his phone number and she can't pay for everything on her own so we offered to house her and little Cj here." Pam said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Pam was still very stern in her beliefs and one of her top beliefs ever since the gay thing happened was to not have children out of wedlock.

Emily shook her head and went to go say something before Maya cut her off, "He's a jerk. I know it's not my place to say anything, but you deserve better then him and so does your baby boy. I know we just met, but Emily's family is my family. If you ever need anything, never be afraid to ask me."

That comment made Naya smile and she walked over to Maya and gave her a big hug while saying thank you.

Cj was sleeping in a baby chair while this conversation was going on.

After the mood of the room lightened up, Cj started to wake up a bit. Naya went over and picked him up to give him a kiss goodbye. He was a very chubby baby. The look fit him perfectly though. He was a mix of Filipino and of Puerto Rican and he had very light green eyes. His laughter was infectious. He had straight, fine, black baby hair. He was perfect, anybody would have fallen in love with him.

"Okay honey. We'll be home sometime tomorrow morning between 10 and 12. I know that you and Maya want your time together since it's your anniversary. If anything changes, I will be sure to call you and let you know." Wayne told his daughter as he gave both girls a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay daddy." Emily said while she reciprocated to a kiss on the cheek.

"Emily, he should sleep most of the time. If you guys have big plans for tomorrow, I would advise you to go to sleep with him at around nine. He'll wake up every few hours for a bottle of formula but he will go right back to sleep after he gets it. He shouldn't be too much trouble and if he is just call me and I'll come back immediately okay?" Naya said with compassion.

"Don't worry about it Naya. I have this under control. And if anything, Maya is amazing with kids so I could easily just hand him off to her if anything." Emily replied jokingly while staring at Maya making Cj laugh hysterical.

Naya smiled at the sight as well. "Gosh, Em, I wish I would have been able to find someone like her instead of the asshole that I found." Naya said loud enough for only Emily to hear.

Wayne, Naya and Pam made their way out the door to have a laid back night leaving Maya, Emily and Cj to nobody but each other. While Maya was playing with Cj, Emily laid out a few toys to play with and she put out a blanket for tummy time. After she did that she started moving things upstairs to the hallway so it'd be less for her cousin and parents to move tomorrow.

Hours went by of pure fun with Maya and Cj. Emily loved watching Maya with the baby, it was the cutest thing that she had watched in a while. She was ecstatic at how much her cousin seemed to love Maya.

Maya soon tired out the baby enough that she tired out herself. Once 9 rolled around, Maya, Cj and Emily were sound asleep in bed. The girls were very excited about what tomorrows activities would be like. It's been a while since they've had a moment alone considering the girls always want to do something with the two of them, school, practice and family things.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The baby woke up very seldom last night. He woke up at 6 AM. Emily and Maya kept him up for about three hours before putting him down for a nap. When they woke up, it was 1 PM and there was no sign from the parents or from Emily's cousin.

Emily found that odd and decided to call her parents cell phone. Maya picked up the baby, changed him and went down stairs with her girlfriend and turned the news on. Maya was sitting on the couch with the baby in her arms and watched the news while watching Emily pace around the living room.

Emily tried calling her parents numerous times, but never got an answer.

News from earlier that morning appeared on the screen. Emily was pacing her kitchen trying to figure out why they wouldn't pick up their phone.

Maya yelled for Emily with panic sewn in her voice. Emily ran around the corner thinking that something happened to her cousin, but instead walked around the corner to see something completely different.

There was breaking news on the TV screen. The bottom of the bar read…

**Should I continue this story? I have an idea but I just want to know if anybody wants me to run with it or not. Let me know. **

**Xoxo until next time.**


	2. Welcome to the Outskirts

The bottom bar read…

_**CATOSTROPHIC ACCIDENT ON ROUTE 23 AT 1 AM. TWO CAR COLLISION. 4 PRONOUNCED DEAD AT THE SCENE 3 IN CRITICAL CONDITION. MORE AT 5.**_

When Emily read the scrolling bar, she couldn't help but think the worst.

"No. No no no no no. Please god don't let that be them. Please oh my god. I don't know what I'll do. Please, no no no no no." Emily said to herself while she sat on the couch and threw her head into her open palms.

Maya reached over and placed a hand on Emily's shoulder and began stroking her arm in soft and comforting motions. "It's going to be okay baby. It might not even be them. Maybe their car broke down and they're on their way right now. Everything's going to be okay." Maya cooed to her stressed girlfriend hoping that she was right.

Emily started shaking her head in her hands. "That's not them Maya. They would have found some way to call or something. My aunt wouldn't just not check up on the baby. She just wouldn't. And my dad told me that he'd always call no matter what Maya!" Emily said starting to break down.

Maya laid a blanket on the floor for Cj and placed Cj on the floor in only a diaper to be able to better comfort Emily. Maya took Emily in her arms and wrapped her up and kissed the top of her head. Maya was trying to figure out what to say, she didn't know what to do. Finally, she thought of something.

Maya pulled herself back to look into Emily's eyes before speaking. "Baby, come on. Lets go get dressed, lets get baby Cj dressed and lets go out to eat. We haven't eaten today and it'll be something to get your mind off of things. Okay? And we'll make sure we get here before 5 just in case you want to see the news, okay? And we'll leave a note on the table just in case your parents and aunt come home while we're gone. Okay Em?" Maya said in the most concerned voice that she has.

Emily looked at Maya and cracked a weak smile before giving her a chaste kiss and hugging her tightly. "You're right My. I can't flip out over something that I don't even know for sure. I would like if we did all of those things. Okay? I want to go out to eat with my beautiful girlfriend, I want to get back here before 5 just in case and I want to leave a note because I hope more than anything in this world that you're right."

Emily got up and went to grab Cj but Maya insisted that she would grab him instead. They walked upstairs to get dressed.

Maya decided that she was going to dress Cj. She decided that her, Emily and Cj would match because she thought it was cute.

She dressed Cj in his black, red and white Jordan socks, a pair of khaki cargo pants, a red and black button down shirt and his black and red Nike windbreaker coat. Maya wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans with her Fire Red 5's, her Ready To Die Notorious BIG album cover shirt and her thin olive green Levi jacket. Emily was wearing her Jordan 3 retro Bright Crimson that Maya got her for her birthday. Along with that, Emily was wearing her blue skinny jeans with a black shirt and Maya's letterman jacket that had St. Germain across the back.

The trio walked down stairs to the living room. Maya placed Cj on his tummy time blanket and went to find the base to his car seat. While Maya was doing this, Emily went off to find a pad and pen in the drawer to leave a note.

_Hey mom, dad and auntie Naya._

_Me and Maya thought it would be nice to take Cj out to a late lunch with us. We'll be back before 5 if you guys are here before us.. I hope you will be. Alright. I love you and call me if necessary._

Emily held onto the pad and over looked the note a few times. Maya walked over to Emily and gave her a hug from behind catching the girl off guard. Emily tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed.

"I've got the baby's car seat, the diaper bag, my wallet and the baby in the car seat. Are you ready to go Cherie?" Maya said with a soothing tone of voice.

Emily stood quiet for a moment before speaking, "Of course I am. Come on, lets go."

Maya had the base of the car seat already put into Emily's car and the diaper bag in the back already as well. Emily's car was safer for multiple reasons, one being that it had more than two seats. Maya grabbed the baby's car seat with little Cj in it while Emily followed behind her with the note in her hand. While Maya went to put Cj's car seat into place, Emily took the note from the sticky note pad and put the sticky part against the door before locking it. Before walking away from the door, Emily crossed her fingers and silently prayed to herself that everything was going to be okay. At this moment, she was unsure of what she was going to see on the news later if she still hadn't gotten any word from her parents.

Maya was sitting in the drivers seat and waited for Emily to come to the car. She knew her girlfriend was stressed out and she could only hope that she can at least minimalize the stress just a little.

The girls left the parking lot and took the detour to the restaurant. Maya decided to take Emily out to a place that she wouldn't have to talk to many people she knew. They took a trip to Philly and went to a kind of home-ish restaurant.

When they walked in, a hostess named Katie checked them in. Katie was beautiful. She had an hour glass figure, it was obvious that she goes to the gym a lot. She had brown curly hair that fell around her face and the darkness from her hair really accentuated her bright green cat like eyes. Her lips were full and her smile was vibrant. She had a very sweet voice to match her soft face.

"Hello, welcome to the Outskirts. My name is Katie and I will be able to help you both with anything you need tonight. Do either of you beautiful ladies know what you would like to drink tonight?" She said with a smile on her face.

Emily and Maya glanced at each other for a moment and then smiled at Katie. "Uhhh, I'll have a sprite and this beautiful lady would like a Coke. Right Cherie?" Maya answered nicely. Emily nodded her head.

"Okay, coming right up." Katie replied with a smile.

Within five minutes she was back with their drinks. It was then that she noticed the baby. "Oh my god. He is quite a looker isn't he." She said smiling at Cj. She then turned to Emily and said, "He looks exactly like you. I think it's adorable that the three of you match. How old is he?"

"He just turned four months yesterday. Thanks." Emily replied with a half hearted smile.

"Well St. Germain, For someone who had a baby only four months ago, you look amazing." Katie said sincerely.

"Uh, I'm St. Germain." Maya said slowly raising her hand a little with a small smile.

Katie glanced at Maya for a moment confused. "I'm sorry, I read the back of the jacket and immediately thought that that was her last name."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, it will be one day." Maya said looking Emily directly in her eyes with her infamous smile and head tilt.

Emily blushed for a moment before responding to Katie. "This isn't my son. He's my little cousin. Just baby sitting for now."

"That's really sweet of you two to bring a baby on a date with you. I'll tell you what, I know how hard that can be with a baby on your hands, I have one at home that's a little older than this little guy, so I'll see if I can get you guys a discount or something to make the day a little brighter. Things can be tough with a baby." Katie responded sweetly before taking their orders and walking off.

**AFTER DINNER**

Emily and Maya enjoyed their late lunch/early dinner together. Baby Cj slept through pretty much the whole thing. He only woke up once and just wanted his bottle.

The girls were almost home and it was now 4:45. It was a short ride home and they enjoyed the silence that they shared with each other. Both girls were hoping for the same thing when they got back to Emily's house.

They were hoping they'd see cars in the drive way and the note off the door symbolizing that Emily's parents and aunt had finally gotten home.

When they arrived at the house, they partially got what they wanted. There were tons of cars in the drive way and the note was off the door..

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I know, it was kind of just a filler chapter. You'll know what happens next time. **

**I'm not sure how much I'm going to update this story; probably once or twice every month (every two to three weeks). Give you guys some time to think up what you guys think will happen. Review and let me know what you want to see happen for next time.**

**PS: The nick name Cherie, I got it from reading somebody's fic, I can't remember who wrote it, but when I do. I'll give credit. I fell in love with the nick name and that's all I could think about, haha.**

**Xoxo until next time. **


	3. Em, are you ready?

When they arrived at the house, they partially got what they wanted. There were tons of cars in the drive way and the note was off the door..

The Fields residence had police cars in the drive way and parked in front of the house. While the girls drove up to the house, Emily started to panic. Emily's breathing was extremely heavy and rapid. Maya reached her hand across the console of the car and placed it on Emily's leg to try and comfort her. Maya drove the car into the driveway and put it in park. She waited a moment before unbuckling her seat belt.

"Em, are you ready?" Maya asked Emily concerned.

"I don't think I have a choice to be ready or not…" Emily said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Maya turned the car off and took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. She opened the back door of the car to get Cj but paused.

"Em, baby." Maya said.

"Yeah?" Emily said while still sitting in the passengers seat not wanting to get out of the car.

"Lets go talk to Barry and see what's going on before I take Cj out. Just so that incase we need to go somewhere, we don't have to sit here and struggle to buckle the car seat back in. Okay?" Maya said with the most sincerity in her voice. Emily sighed before saying okay.

Maya rolled down the window of the car to let the nice April breeze creep through the window a bit as she shut the car door and put the key in the ignition before going to go talk to the police officer. Her and Emily walked hand in hand to talk to officer Barry and detective Holbrook.

The two detectives were sitting on Emily's porch waiting for her return. When they noticed the two girls walking up to them, they stood up in a respectful position. Both men greeted the ladies before telling them the news.

"Can we go inside?" Holbrook asked politely.

"Uhh, no." Maya said.

"Why not?" Barry asked confused, in all his years of being a police officer, this was the first time that he was hearing no as a response to that question.

"Can you guys just tell me why you're here? If something bad happened, just tell me so that I can go see my parents and my aunt please. We have my cousin in the car still buckled in incase we need to go somewhere fast." Emily paused, "so please… please, please, please just tell me if something bad happened to my parents or aunt instead of wasting time." Emily pleaded.

The two officers sighed before responding. "At least take a seat Emily."

Emily had tears welling up in her eyes just from that sentence, but she complied and took a seat with Maya sitting directly next to her.

"Emily…" Barry started, "your parents were involved in that car accident on route 23 this morning. I'm sorry."

As soon as the words left Barry's mouth, Emily was hysterical. She started heavily sobbing to the point where she almost couldn't breathe.

"No, no no. Why? Why? No. Oh my god, why?" Emily mumbled out barely audible between sobs. Maya pulled her in close to her chest and stroked her back.

"What hospital are they at?" Maya asked trying to hold herself together.

Officer Barry and detective Holbrook paused for a moment before removing their hats and bowing their heads down. Holbrook walked to his car and returned with a folded American flag and Wayne's dog tags.

When Emily seen Holbrook returning with the flag, she knew exactly what it meant. This has been her fear since she was a child and she has always dreaded that thought, she just never thought that it would happen considering her father was no longer enlisted in the National Guard. Holbrook handed Emily the flag and the tags and she wasn't able to contain herself. She couldn't stop crying. When Maya seen the flag and tags, she too started heavily crying. She loved Wayne more than her own parents considering he was more of a parent to her in the past 11 months than her own parents were over the last 17 years. Emily continued to look down at the flag and continued to cry, not being able to hold herself together the slightest bit. Maya was able to calm herself down after a few moments, at least calm herself down more than Emily, she then proceeded to ask about aunt Naya and Pam.

Barry held his head down for another minute before answering. "Naya Fields is at Rosewood General Hospital in critical condition."

There was silence for a moment. Emily looked up, "what about my mom Barry?"

Barry looked down, "Emily," he started, "your mom was an amazing woman and…"

"Is she… is she dead too?" Emily asked so weakly.

Barry silently shook his head.

That was the last straw for Emily. She couldn't contain herself anymore. She continued crying and mumbling questions and the word "no" between sobs. Maya didn't know what to do. She was trying to console her girlfriend the best way that she could, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to do with herself or with Emily.

A few minutes passed and Maya finally spoke up again.

"Em, come on. Let's go see your aunt, lets see how she's doing. Okay?" Maya said in the calmest voice that she could.

Emily was a lost cause. Maya lifted her up and walked her to the car and opened the door for her. "Sit down right here, okay? I'm going to make a call and then we'll go. Alright?" Maya said sincerely.

Emily nodded her head and buckled herself in and continued to sob into her hands.

Maya shut the door to the passenger side of the car and walked a little up the driveway and sat on the floor to make her phone call. The phone rang three times before she received an answer.

"Hey My what's up?"

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to talk. But something really really bad happened. I need to take Em to the hospital. Can you watch her baby cousin for me please? I'm literally begging you." Maya said quickly.

"Is Em okay?"  
"Physically, yeah. Emotionally, not so much. I'll let you know at a different time. Right now isn't that time." Maya responded.

"Alright. When are you going to be here?"

"I'll be there in like 10 minutes with the baby. & thank you."

"No problem, I'll see you when you get here."

With that Maya hung up the phone and walked back to the car. She got in the car and turned the key in the ignition.

"We need to make a quick stop before we go, okay baby?" Maya asked Emily.

Emily just silently nodded her head to what Maya said and continued to stare out the window.

About 10 minutes later, the car pulled up in front of the Marin's residence. Maya texted Hanna and then got out of the car and opened the back door and started unbuckling the babies car seat.

"What are you doing Maya?" Emily asked confused as to why Maya was taking Cj out.

"Hanna's going to watch him while we go to the hospital. It will make things a lot easier than if we bring him for a lot of reasons." Maya responded.

"I don't know if Hanna is the best person to watch after Cj Maya. She's not exactly a baby person, you know that." Emily responded concerned.

"Look, I know. But when I asked her, she seemed happy to comply. Caleb's here too so he can help. So is Misses Marin and she's fine with babies. Don't worry about it Em. Cj will be fine. You need to focus on what's happening right now instead of a baby, you need a breather."

Emily sighed and then finally agreed.

Hanna and Misses Marin came walking out of the house along with Caleb. They gave Maya a hug and Hanna walked to the passenger's side window to try and talk to Emily. When Hanna approached the window, she noticed how broken Emily seemed just by her posture and body language. Hanna tapped on the window, which made Emily look up. Hanna smiled a generous smile while Emily rolled the window down.

"Hey Em, what happened?" Hanna asked concerned.

"Han, that accident that was on the news this morning, my parents were in it." Emily started as she began to sob. "My aunt is the only one that survived but she's in critical condition at the hospital right now." Emily managed to get out.

Hanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her jaw dropped and she started silently crying. "Em, I'm so sorry." Hanna said as she leaned through the window to hug Emily and give her a kiss on the forehead. "I don't know what to say. I wish that I could do something more than just say that I'm sorry." Hanna continued with silent tears running down her cheek.

"I just don't know what to do. Especially with Cj, if my aunt's not okay… I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Emily confessed to Hanna.

"Where's his father?" Hanna asked confused.

"His father ran off like a jerk weeks ago. He never came back, changed his phone number and everything." Emily said to Hanna shaking her head disgusted that somebody could do that to a woman like her aunt and a baby like little Cj. Hanna shook her head along with Emily.

"What a dick. Look, Em, I'm here for you. No matter what, and I'm sure Aria, Spencer and Toby are too. Do they know, or no?" Hanna asked.

"No. They don't know." Emily confessed. "Hanna, I know this is a lot to ask, but do you think that you'd be able to watch Cj for the night. I might end up staying the night at the hospital with Maya and I don't really want to have Cj there with everything going on and I need to figure everything out in case my aunt doesn't get better."

"Yeah, of course I can Em. You shouldn't even think that it'd be a lot to ask."

"Tomorrow, can you have Aria and Spencer come over your house as well so that I can tell them too? Please."

"Yeah, without a doubt." Hanna responded.

"Oh, and Han."  
"Yeah Em?"

"Thank you… I don't know what I would do without you." Emily said sincerely.

"Probably go crazy." Hanna joked before giving Emily another hug and kiss before walking over to Maya, Caleb and her mother.

"So. Is there enough stuff in here that will get him through the night and most of tomorrow?" Hanna asked.

Maya looked at Hanna confused before asking, "what?"

Hanna laughed a little, "Is there enough diapers and formula and all that to get him through the night and another pair of clothes for tomorrow. Stuff like that."

"Uhh, I don't know. Why would there be that much stuff in the diaper bag? Maya asked still confused.

"Maya, I'm going to keep Cj for the night. Do you understand now?" Hanna said laughing a little bit more. Maya stared at her for a moment. "I don't know if Em wants you to have him the full night."

"Maya, I just talked to her and she asked me to. It's fine, trust me." Hanna reassured.

"Alright, well, I don't know if there's enough stuff. You know how to get into Em's house. If you go out after, just stop by her house and get whatever you think that you need. Okay?" Maya replied.

"Okay." Hanna replied.

Hanna, Caleb and Misses Marin gave Maya a hug before retreating back to the house.

Maya got back in the drivers seat and made their way to the hospital. Once they arrived, Maya parked the car and Emily and herself immediately ran inside to look for her room. Once they were directed, they literally ran to see how she was.

When they opened the door, they seen Emily's aunt lying in a hospital bed attached to a lot of different machines that monitored different things. She had an oxygen mask on and her heart rate was extremely low and was slowly declining even more. Emily walked over to the side of the bed and slowly began to crumble. Maya couldn't do anything but watch.

After a few moments, a doctor walked in the room.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" The doctor asked Emily.

"My name is Emily, I'm her niece and this is my girlfriend Maya." Emily responded.

"Emily, Emily, Emily. Hello, my name is Dr. West." He said as he extended his hand to shake Emily's.

"Hi Dr. West, how is she?" Emily asked concerned.

"Emily, I'm sorry. But she's not doing too well. When she first got here, she was alert for the most part and she was talking."

"What was she saying?"  
"She said your name a few times. Then she proceeded to say something along the lines of watching Cj for her." When Dr. West said this, Emily began to weep.

"Is that all she said?" Emily asked curiously.

"She also said that she was sorry, to you and Cj."

Emily began to cry at those words and she walked over to Maya and collapsed into her arms. Maya was holding back her tears to try and be strong for Emily's sake.

"I'm sorry Emily." Dr. West continued, "but, I don't think that she's going to make it through the night the way that her vitals are going. Her bodily functions and organs are slowly shutting down from the impact of the accident and the trauma that she experienced."

Emily couldn't speak, she just sat there continuing to cry on the last person that she felt she had, Maya.

That night, Emily and Maya spent the night in Naya's hospital room. Emily slept with her aunt Naya's hand in her own and Maya slept in the chair right next to hers. That night, at around 2:07 in the morning, Naya Fields took her last breath right in front of Emily.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you guys think should happen next. Do you guys think that Emily and Maya should keep baby Cj or should they give him up for adoption since they're still in school and busy all the time? Let me know what you guys think, I'll try and update as soon as possible. Read and Review please. **

**Xoxox until next time**


	4. We Can Do This

Emily and Maya were abruptly woken up at 2:08 that morning. There were doctors flooding inside of the room trying to figure out a way to bring Naya back to life. There were so many people in the room trying to find a way for things to get better, but nothing worked. She was announced dead and Emily watched everything while sitting there helplessly.

Emily and Maya stayed in the room for a little while longer trying to take everything in. Maya texted Hanna to let her know what happened and that Emily has the biggest decision of her life to make over the next few days, to keep Cj or not.

They went home that night and woke up around 1 PM on Sunday. Both girls woke up hoping that everything would be a dream and that they wouldn't have to deal with anything that was coming their way, especially Emily. Emily didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't know how to organize a single funeral, let alone three. She didn't know what to do about Cj or about the house and cars and many other things. She had school and swimming and college and a lot of other stuff that she had to worry about and it seemed that the pile of stuff just kept adding up.

The girls stood in bed for a few minutes before getting up to get dressed to go get the baby and talk to the other girls. Emily didn't bother in her appearance, she threw on a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt and her slip on adidas with her adidas track jacket. Maya wore a very similar outfit seemingly almost as helpless. Maya texted Hanna and let her know that they were going to be there in a little while and to have Spencer and Aria there as well.

After about 20 minutes Maya and Emily pulled into the Marin parking lot and noticed the other girls cars in the drive as well. Emily heaved a heavy sigh and then proceeded to get out of the car. Maya grabbed her hand and they walked in. They were both trying to be as strong as they possibly could. Maya went and opened the door and walked inside of the house. Both girls immediately walked up the stairs to Hanna's room.

When the girls walked to the doorframe, Emily couldn't help but smile, Hanna was laying on the floor playing with four month old baby Cj with the other two girls around her talking to the baby as well. For a brief moment, it made her forget about everything going on seeing how well the rosewood IT girl managed an infant.

The two girls walked in and sat down on the bed ready to get bombarded by questions asking what happened and is she okay. However, surprisingly, the room was silent, the floor was Emily's.

"So, I don't know if Hanna already informed you guys, but I'm sure that she did… My parents were involved in that car accident on Saturday morning, along with my aunt Naya. And, they didn't make it." Emily barely finished before breaking down. The girls ran to Emily's side to try and console her and her problems, but, they couldn't do anything. Maya looked at Emily and Emily put her head in Maya's lap and nodded for her to continue.

Maya took a deep breath before speaking, "last night we went to go see Naya in the hospital, she was in really bad condition. Her organs and everything was shutting down because of the trauma of the impact and all of that… She died at 2:07 this morning." Maya wiped a few tears from her eyes before going on to continue. "The doctor told us that when she first arrived, she was alert and she kept saying something about Emily taking care of Cj and now Emily has to decide what she's going to do. And what's going to happen with all of her parents things." Maya finished.

The girls couldn't say anything. They sat in a silence for a few moments before Cj started to make noise, getting mad at being on the floor for tummy time. Emily picked up the baby and held him close, considering it was the only thing that she had left of her aunt and her parents. Emily was more confused than she had ever been in her life. The next few decisions that she made would either make her life or destroy her depending on what she would chose to do.

"I'm an orphan… Cj's an orphan." Emily said very quietly.

"Em, you know we're here… And so are all of our parents." Hanna said trying to sound sincerely.

"I know." Emily said with her head nuzzled into baby Cj.

"Look, Em, tonight we're going to stay the night at your house… All of us." Aria said.

"Yeah, this week we're going to stay home with you. Okay? You don't need to be at school with all of this going on." Spencer added.

"Aren't your parents going to have a fit?" Emily asked.

"Of course not, they know how important you are to us." Aria said.

"We've got our bags in our cars, we're going to help you with anything and everything that you need." Hanna said with a smile.

Emily smiled and hugged and thanked all of the girls.

The girls packed up Cj's things, said goodbye to Misses Marin and were on their way back to the Fields' residence. When they got there, they brought all of their stuff upstairs. Cj was still sleeping so they left him inside of his car seat until they got some of his play things out. They set up one of his swings in the middle of the living room in front of the tv and once he woke up they sat him in it and played BabyTv.

The girls walked into the kitchen to talk about what's going to happen.

"Em, what are you going to do?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know… I honestly have no idea what to do."

"Well, if you decide to keep the baby, we'll all pitch in and help you with him, you should know that." Spencer added.

"Yeah, just call us Auntie Aria, Hanna and Spencer." Aria added and made Emily smile.

"It's just, it's a lot of work. I mean, do you guys really want to give up the rest of your teenage years to raise a baby that's not yours?" Emily asked.

"Well, he's not exactly yours either Em. It's not like you asked for this to happen, or like you went and got pregnant and decided for everything to play out like this." Aria responded.

"And babe, don't forget that I'm here too." Maya added finally joining the conversation.

"I know Maya…. But it's going to be difficult."

"Who wants something that's easy?" Maya responded.

Emily smiled in return, as did the other three girls.

"Look, Em, I have an idea." Maya started looking between her girlfriend and friends.

"We're listening." Emily said.

"Okay, well, Em, I don't care how much you protest, I'm moving in with you." Maya started.

"Maya, you can't do that. Your parents wouldn't let you." Emily started.

"Emily, you know as well as I do… My parents are never home and they wouldn't even notice." Maya paused. "But, anyways, this is what's going to happen. I'm going to move in with you, just like we always talked about, it's just going to be a little sooner than we thought. We're going to unpack Cj's things and set the crib up in our bedroom for now. And we'll set the guest room up for the girls for now until further notice."

"Okay." Emily continued.

"And then when we finally go through everything in the house, like we need to, even though I know that you don't want to… We can rearrange things to how we need them. Okay?" Maya asked, Emily put her head down. "Your parents room is the biggest room in the house, once things are done and done, we can rearrange that room and move your stuff in there so that there's room for three of us to live in one room. And then we have the two extra rooms that one can be for the girls for whenever they stay the nights to help out and then the other can be whatever you want. Okay? We can and will do this Em. We're a team and we will be able to do this. We just need to think a little more mature than we have. Okay Em?"

Emily nodded and the other girls agreed that that would be the plan and they would start working on things soon.

That night, the girls stayed in the guest room as said prior and they had Cj sleeping in their bed for the night in between Maya and Emily. The next week was going to be extremely eventful and it's believable that none of the girls were ready for it.

**Part one down, yaaaay. What do you guys want to see? Will Emily really go with what Maya suggested or will she completely steer the opposite direction after having a baby for more than a few days? What do you think should happen?**

**So, I've kinda upset myself because I used Naya as a character before I started watching glee and I'm like in love with her now and I feel horrible for killing her lol. It's actually making me really sad. :(**


End file.
